Ianite's Legacy
by Veiren
Summary: My version of the story of Mianite. It will be based mostly on Ianite though, (look at the name. * *). I do not own Mianite. Not even a millimeter. All of it belongs to Syndicate, Jericho, and others. And please, don't be a poop.
1. Chapter 1

Ianite's Legacy

A girl with hair of violet runs on what looks to be a cloud. Two boys, one blond-haired and the other black-haired walk after her. They arrive at a spot where the clouds part. Peering down, the girl gazes at some women washing clothes.

"What are they doing brother?" asks the girl. Looking at his younger sister, the blond one looks at her kindly.

"Washing clothes, Ianite. They possess no magic and cannot clean their clothes with a wave." says her brother, "Here, let me help them." He waves his hand, and the sun grew brighter. "This will help the clothes dry faster." The black-haired boy smirked.

"Now, now brother, we can't have too much good." Glaring down, he summoned a storm and watched the women quickly gather their clothes and find shelter. "That's better." He declared, satisfied. Ianite was in somewhat of a pout. Her brother noticed and threw an evil eye towards his brother.

"Dianite, you had to do that? Ianite was content with watching them. We're her older brothers, we-"Dianite cut him off.

"Oh, just stop already Mianite. You're getting annoying." He said rolling his eyes. "No one cares. Plus she has many other chances to see them." Then, they began arguing back and forth. Suddenly they started to use their powers. Ianite stared at them disapprovingly.

Putting all her force into one word she whispered, "Stop." Instantly, the two brothers froze. Smiling, she said, "Now, then shall we go back?" They started walking.

After walking for twenty minutes, they reached a gigantic temple. Casually, Ianite walked in, with her brothers trailing behind. "Mother, Father, I'm home." Looking up ahead she saw her parents sitting on thrones. The 60 feet tall god and goddess peered down.

"Ianite, did your brothers start bickering again?" said her mother. "Release them." Ianite snapped her fingers. Cursing, Dianite fell to his knees.

"Mother, why does Ianite have enough power to tell us what to do? I thought we were older." snapped Dianite. Mianite also fell to the floor exhausted.

Mianite complained, "More like, why was she born with more power than us? We're both deities, but why is she, a girl who is younger than us, more powerful? This doesn't make sense." Their father Decanite glared down at them once again arguing brothers and silenced them.

"You want to be more powerful? Shall I give you a test then?" He declared. The brothers looked at each other and replied with a curt nod. Angering their father was not a good idea. Last time Dianite angered him, the haven that they were living in got destroyed. They rebuilt it of course, but a whole realm was destroyed. After that, even Dianite stopped trying to intentionally anger him. "Your mother and I have actually been pondering this for a while now. You two will be gods to a world. Your followers will live on the island. Mianite, you shall rule the over world, as you were born a deity of good and light. Dianite, you shall rule over Hell, or the Nether, as the mortals call it, as you are a deity of darkness." said Decanite.

Dianite smiled mischeviously. "So, can my followers start a war with Mianite's followers?" he asked. Decanite pondered for a second.

"If you so desire." He replied calmly. "This is your world, your followers. But if you destroy the world, your trial is over and your mother and I will see if you fit the role of god. Now, let the trial begin!"

Decanite summoned two portals, one made of purple, the other blue. Stepping into the purple portal Dianite smirked.

"See ya suckers." Said Dianite, and vanished through the portal. Mianite stepped into the blue one, giving one last glance at his family. Ianite watched enviously.

"Mother, Father, do I get to go? They are sixteen thousand years old, while I'm fourteen thousand years old. There is only a two thousand year difference. Why cannot I go?" protested Ianite. Though their appearances were different. She had a fourteen year old appearance and her brothers a sixteen year old appearance.

"Ianite, you will go too. You will rule over the end, and appear only when the war has started or when you think your presence is required. I will let your brothers know. You, a deity of balance, will be the peacemaker, as you have always been. But, in the war, choose a side. Mianite, or Dianite." said her mother. She opened up a black portal. Ianite stepped on through. When she arrived, a deep slumber hit her. That was two years ago….


	2. Chapter 2

The World of Mianite

Ianite rubbed her eyes. Last thing she remembered was walking through the black portal to the world her brothers were in. She stood up. Looking around, she saw a tall, black purple eyed creature standing there staring at her. Being the animal lover she is, Ianite spoke to it kindly. "Hello, there. Where am I?" The black creature stared at her with a blank expression. Out of nowhere, it appeared with a red poppy. It gave it to her. "Oh. Um, thank you?" she said. Standing up, she felt taller. She looked in a mirror to the right of the bed where she awoke. She was older! She looked to be sixteen. "How…." She stuttered.

"The portal warps the traveler's time. Your brothers are now eighteen thousand years old, while you are sixteen thousand. But this is your world, The End, so you can morph your appearance." spoke a deep voice. Turning around, Ianite saw a black dragon, with dark violet colored eyes, the same as her hair. "I am Eclipse, but the mortals call me, The Enderdragon. That right there is Fred. He is an Enderman."

Ianite smiled. "So, I'm guessing I'm the Ruler of this "End". Isn't that right?" she asked.

"Yes, My Queen. This world was made to accustom your tastes. Currently you are not powerful enough to create your own world." Eclipse blew two puffs of smoke. One showed a tall, blond teenager that was currently morphing the land to his taste. The other showed another teenager, this time with black hair, who was creating creatures to inhabit his world. "Your brothers, milady. Mianite and Dianite."

"Wow! Can I greet them?" exclaimed Ianite. Her mind still acted like she was a fourteen year-old. Eclipse, though, was less enthusiastic.

"Milady, I do not know if either of them is glad to see you. Both have witnessed how much power they have. You are weak, as you have just awoken. You cannot defend yourself, and I'm ashamed to say, I cannot protect you."

"But, am I not the goddess of balance? I am here solely to stop both from going into a war that means only destruction. So what if I'm not strong enough. I wish to make my presence KNOWN." declared Ianite. "Any complaints?" Eclipse looked slightly surprised, as if he thought she was just a puny, naïve child. He accepted with a terse nod of his head.

"Very well. Follow me, we shall visit Mianite first." He led her to a strange looking portal. "Jump in." Ianite wasted no time and stepped in. She felt her eyelids beginning to close, and let herself be carried to the world that her brother was creating.

* * *

-Dodges all the rocks and vegetables thrown at her- I'M SOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! I've been really busy and lazy. But, today, I have finally gotten around to doing it. Lemme explain some stuff though. As most of you guys already know, Mianite is being postponed. I am in school during the times the streams were going on. I am writing my own fanfiction PROLOGUE. I cannot even try to keep up with the schedule. I originally wanted to use the videos, and write about what Ianite felt about the situation. But since I can't keep up… I think you can infer what I mean. About the next chapter…. I don't know when that's going to come out. I'm such a couch potato. TT^TT -Btw with Fred….. Aren't I so original?-


End file.
